Episode 37
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 38|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:02:47 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Tony Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Kate Reilly pot cookie roommate story *Drunk Kate story *Put a ball gag, tied her up and spanked her with a whip. A normal night for Kate. *Questions **Favorite vgmusic of 2011? **Jayson Canning "Most annoying person ever you met?" **zabu "Get rid of 1 of 5 senses? **caleb Favorite console? **caleb Buttlemon or Mitch taint hair to eat? Other Shit and some Facts: *Behind The Times (Alex) Games haven't played years after release *Matt did get Peggle Valve demo for Orange Box on the PC. *Did I hear this before Alex - Mortal Kombat 2011 Launch party. *Hellavator for the inverted skyscraper 54 floors. *University in the backyard that Mitch built Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Tony's arms are 3 stories long. *Listener, if I am blind or deaf, I am alive, make it un so. *Massachusetts they don't give a shit. Go to PAX, where do people say they are from? Exactly. *My favorite part of getting questions is getting questions. *I was trying to make a joke funny like you. But can't (Matt) *My favorite console can be any console at any time. *Here have a red headed slut. I already have one. It was a funny joke at the time. *I don't want a drink. I just want some chicken. *(Being drunk) As cliche as it sounds, I took out my DS and played Mortal Kombat. *Turns out I threw up everywhere except the toilet. *At least you don't have a job where you inspect canes and walkers and talk to old people. *I had to change in her pajamas because my clothes were covered in vomit. *They were frozen puke socks. *When I was 13 there was a bachlorette party the same time as a slumber party. (first time getting drunk) *My friend lite a fart and burned every single ass hair, and then I blacked out. *I am a sexiest piece of shit motherfucker because I assume the driver was a male. *Tell that story again but better (boring threeway lesbian threesome that didn't happen) *Played the Plants vs. Zombies on PC, 360, and DS. *I love my Tony expression because Matt falls for it everytime. *We spend all our money on the table. *I'm sorry Matt but Xbox is listening. *Mitch has a university in the backyard. *I pretended I was a woman and I fucked the guy. *Apparently Kate is naked all the time. *You want to go home so you can get stoned and annoy someone else. *I was at Mortal Kombat launch. Yes I was the first one there. *I can't say who it is. **Kate - Was it Mela? Kate *I'm Kate Reilly and leave me alone. *I've done ass to mouth. It's not bad as long as it's clean. I don't mind the taste. *I'm leaving for Capcom. *I haven't answered the question fucktard. *I'm wearing nothing but a blanket. *Let's move in. *If you could fuck any Scooby Doo character who would it be? **Matt - Scooby Doo. *(Flabslapper hat) With dried sweat and sperm. *We are a multi national, multi racial, and multi genital podcast. *I could have been in a 3 lesbian threesome. *Whoa are you Moe? *I am a bisexual. **Alex - Do a better job. *She worked at a high school with retarded kids. **Alex -Why wonder she adopted you. **Matt - Were all the retarded kids in the back? *Almost got hit by her foster parent by a car like the Simpsons. *Cheesys, cheetos **Alex - I thought it was a bag of lemons. Matt *I don't smoke anymore. Meh hm... *Be on the hunt for cunt. *I would go for the buttlemon because of nutrition. *Fuck this question I'm thinking too much. Poop shit ass. *Nothing hypothetical question, I want a what's your favorite fart smell. *One time I was high at Wawa's and saw my receipt and canceled the order. I don't want to order 99 sandwiches. Cancel everything. *I hate old white people because they are bitter. *Oh no he's a corpse again. (Spiderman Sega CD) *Do you know how we can reach the moon? The rocket is fueled by Kate shitty attitude. *Did anyone read the GamesRadar? **Kate - Read the gamesradar? hahahahahaha. *Besides all the rape happening on Japanese subways I can see all the yelling at their DSes. *One time I got drunk, I hurt my ankle forever. *Everytime I blackout its because I drink alcohol and smoke weed. *Dude I'm going to see if that bus is open. I thought I was going to party on that bus. *Saw people get fucked up from eating a lot of pot brownies *Better stick a dick in your ass. *Matt super hardcore drug consumption happen when he was 19. *Saw an illegal street race, cops where there, tons of cars were driving away. Was super high and saw the world go by. Tony *I went to a birthday party. There was so much drugs in the birthday cake. *Good lord. *Hated a disabled women who always cutted in line and try to watch movies for free all the time. *I drank wine when I was 12. **Kate - Doesn't count because of Catholics. You drank the blood of Christ. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 38|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Tony